Rockman sncronia
by Blue-hikari
Summary: Esta es la historia de como una Gregar que se salvo de una matanza encuentra en Netto y demas su familia


Megaman.exe sncronia

Capitulo 1: Blue

"Quisieron el paraiso... pero... ya no queda nada... o tal vez... ¿de quien esa voz... que oigo... que debo buscar a mi... familia...?, mi familia esta... muerta"

A pesar de ser primavera, la nieve cubria el monte; rastros de sangre rompian su color blanco con plumas de ave desperdigadas, unas huellas indicaban el camino tambien con sangre hasta un ser con aspecto lobuno que andaba a tropicones y cayo al suelo donde sus ojos se cerraron.

Megaman: Lan... volvamos, he escuchado algo...

Lan crossfusionado volvio sobre sus pasos, alli, en la nieve descubrio a una chica de pelo largo en el suelo y estaba sangrando.

Era un lugar donde las llamas iluminaban la noche, todo era destruccion; escuchaba voces lejanas de dolor cuando abrio sus ojos de golpe.

Aquella mano que le hiba a cariciar fue frenada de golpe por ella que se levanto de golpe pero se retorcio de dolor.

Lan: Tranquila... estas a salvo...

La chica lo miro un poco sorprendida aquel chico que estaba a su lado

Lan: Me llamo Lan Hikari, ¿Como te llamas?

La chica se acobardo un poco

Lan: ¿Me entiendes? ¿No puedes hablar?

La chica asintio con la cabeza

Lan: Genial... ¿y ahora que?

Megaman: Lan... dejale un cuaderno

Lan: Es verdad

Lan le dejo un cuaderno, la chica escribio algo y se lo paso.

Lan: ¿Blue?... es un nombre bonito... ¿que te paso?

Blue cogio el cuaderno y escribio

Lan: No lo recuerdas...

Blue le cogio el cuaderno y escribio algo que se lo paso

Lan: ¿donde esta tu collar?

Blue asintio preocupada, Lan lo encontro y se lo dio; Blue lo cogio y se sintio aliviada cuando se lo puso. Lan se fijo en el colgante que era una estrella de seis puntas.

Lan: Me suena de algo...

A esto que entro Chaud, Blue se quedo algo paralizada, lo mismo que el.

Lan: ¿Chaud? ¿Chaud?... ¿querias algo?

Chaud: Eh... si, tengo que hablar contigo...

Los chicos salieron afuera pero se quedaron los navis con ella.

Protoman: ¿Estas mejor?

Blue asintio con fuerza

Megaman: Pobre... ya tuvo que ser fuerte el sock que recibiste

Blue escribio en el cuaderno y se los mostro

Protoman: Yo me llamo Protoman y soy el navi de Chaud...

Megaman: Blue... ese collar, ¿es especial para ti?

Blue asintio pero sus ojos estaban tristes

Megaman: Blue...

Blue cogio con suavidad a los dos navis y los abrazo, estos tambien la acompañaron el sentimiento pero pronto cayeron como extasiados, se sentian muy agusto con ella; Lan entro a los pocos minutos.

Lan: Blue... te llevare a mi casa

Blue asintio

Pronto llegaron a casa de Lan, entraron en ella.

Lan: Mama, ya estamos aqui...

Mama: Que bien Lan, espero que Blue se encuentre bien aqui...

Blue asintio con una sonrisa

Mama: Llevala a la habitacion de al lado de tu cuarto, creo que estara comoda...

Lan le ayudo hasta alli, ambos se sentaron en la cama del cuarto

Lan: Esto te sera extraño...

Blue nego con la cabeza y escribio en el cuaderno

Lan: No hace falta que me agrazecas nada...

Megaman: Lan, esto... cuando Blue me abrazo, senti una paz...

Blue escribio en su cuaderno

Megaman: Me alegro de no ser yo solamente...

En ese momento Blue se levanto de golpe pero el dolor hizo que se sentara

Lan: Blue, ¿estas bien?

Megaman: ¿Que sucede?

Blue escribio con la zurda como pudo y lo mas rapidamente

Lan: ¿Donde estan Chaud y demas?...

Megaman: Estan en Sailak... puede que halla sucedido algo

Los chicos fueron hasta alli lo mas rapido que podian, la entrada a Sailak estaba ardiendo, Blue mojo un pañuelo y se lo puso; ambos entraron y ayudaron a la gente a salir, Lan encontro que Chaud estaba atrapado.

Chaud: Lan...

Lan: Voy a sacarte de aqui

Chaud: ¡Cuidado!

Pero no sintieron nada

Lan vio que Blue los habia protegido de aquella viga ardiente que le dio a ella, Lan la cogio antes de que cayera.

Lan: ¿Estas bien?

Blue asintio un poco dolorida, ambos sacaron a Chaud de alli y salieron por la puerta.

Lan: Blue...

Blue estaba en el suelo desmayada, no le habia servido de mucho el pañuelo; Chaud se echo a su lado e intento escuchar.

Chaud: ¡No respira! ¡Lan, echame una mano!

Ambos chicos se pusieron a su lado y le hicieron la respiracion asistida; Maryl y demas miraban la escena preocupados, al tercer boca a boca; Blue desperto lentamente, intento incorporarse pero Lan la retuvo.

Lan: Tranquila, no te levantes aun...

Blue: Gra...ci...as...

Todos se quedaron blancos como una pared

Blue volvio abrir los ojos, estaba en el cuarto que le habian prestado, Lan estaba a su lado.

Lan: Bien, has despertado

Blue asintio, se incorporo con facilidad; Lan alucinaba

Lan: Blue, tus heridas...

Blue: Siempre sanaba rapido...

Megaman: Puedes hablar... tienes una voz bonita

Blue: Gracias

Lan: Estabamos preocupados por ti...

Blue: No hacia falta... no era necesario...

Megaman: Para nosotros si

Blue: Sois muy buenos conmigo...

Lan: ¿Puedes andar?

Blue: Si...

Lan: Te llevaremos con los demas

Lan la ayudo a bajar, alli estaban todos esperando; mama la abrazo

Blue: Señora Hikari...

Mama: Estaba muy preocupada... has dormido durante un dia...

Blue: Gracias por todo, no tenia que haberos preocupado... soy un desastre...

Chaud: Puede pasarle a cualquiera...

Entonces escucharon ruido del exterior, todos se asomaron; multitud de raices espinosas estaban invadiendo ACDC, estas se acercaron a la casa.

Lan: Mama, cuida de Blue; quedaros dentro de la casa, nos encargaremos nosotros...

Lan y los demas corrieron hacia las raices

Blue: ¡LAN!

Los chicos se prepararon para la batalla

Todos: Crossfusion...

Con los trajes se adentraron en la maraña, pero ni los chips de fuego ni las espadas pudieron hacer algo y acabaron apresados y esas lianas absorvian poco a poco su energia.

Chaud: Tenemos que hacer algo...

Raika: ¿Pero que?

De entre las sombras surgio un navi que les sonaba

Todos: PLANTAMAN

Pero no era el mismo de siempre, su aspecto era mas parecido a un pajaro

Plantaman: aine urgh uhc esia Falzantaman eios

Lan: Creo que no es el mismo de siempre...

Plantaman: ¡AQEUE TAHS OTEOKI!

Unas ramas afiladas se diriguian a todos ellos cuando un aullido hizo que frenaran en seco, todos miraron hacia arriba; ¡Era Blue, desafiante!

Plantaman: ¿Kiuty eag ziuy?

Blue: ¡Nunca dejare que les hagas daño! ¡Crossfusion!

Blue se toco el collar y empezo a brillar mientras rugia

Todos: BLUE...

Blue surgio del halo azul convertida en una bestia lobuna que todos reconocieron.

Todos: ¡Gregar!

Blue: Battle chip Salamandra, descarga

Blue se rodeo de una intensa llamarada y bajo para envolver al navi por completo pero lo unico que hizo fue caldear el ambiente, esta se agarro a una liana, el navi le lanzo unas ramas afiladas pero solo con alzar la garra estas frenaron en seco.

Blue: ¿No recuerdas mi dominio sobre el bosque?

Estas ramas se marchitaron y se liberaron los chicos, Blue se lanzo a supervelocidad y uso su garra para defenderse del bambu sword del enemigo; esta lo partio y lo hirio varias veces rebotando en las paredes de ramas afiladas y cuando estaba encima suya.

Blue: ¡Charg fire!

De su cañon se arremolino una gran bola de fuego que cuando impacto, todo ardio desapareciendo el navi.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, Blue estaba a unos metros de espaldas, esta iba a marcharse.

Lan: ¡Blue!

Esta se paro en seco

Lan: Ahora entiendo lo de tu collar, es el simbolo de Gregar...

Blue: Solo se que soy un monstruo... no puedo quedarme mas a tu lado

Chaud: Eres idiota...

Blue giro la cabeza

Chaud: Despues de todo lo ocurrido, ¿piensas marcharte asi sin mas porque dices que eres un monstruo?

Blue se giro por completo, Lan extendio su mano

Lan: Por favor, quedate con nosotros...

Blue cruzo las llamas aun existentes y se acerco a ellos pero no cogio la mano de Lan, esta echo la rodilla al suelo e inclino su cabeza.

Lan: Blue...

Blue: Prometo seros fiel, sere una mas en la manada y vertere hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por ella... hasta mi contrato y mis lazos de union sean rotos... este es mi juramento

Lan se agacho y la abrazo muy fuertemente.

Lan: No necesitas ningun juramento para estar aqui

Capitulo 2: Fuego, solamente fuego

La mañana aparecia en ACDC con intensa alegria, Megaman empezo abrir los ojos y se fue preparando para despertar a Lan.

Megaman: Lan, ya va...

Pero no todo era como se esperaba.

Megaman: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Lan: ¿Quien grita a estas horas?

Megaman: Es que... no la esperaba que estuviera como un cachorrillo...

Lan: ¿Un cachorrillo?

Lan miro debajo de su cama, alli estaba Blue agazapada

Lan: Blue, ¿que haces ahi abajo?

Blue: Es... que me a... sustado...

Lan: Eres demasiado inocente

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, ya la comida estaba dispuesta sobre la mesa

Megaman: Recuerda que tenemos reunion en lo que queda de Sailak

Lan: Oye Megaman, ¿Blue nos puede acompañar?, creo que le gustaria

Megaman: ¿De verdad?

Blue(azorada): Si... si no os importa

Megaman: Entonces no hay problema

Lan: Genial

Despues de desayunar ambos fueron hacia alli, Lan entro en la sala de reuniones.

Lan: Hola a todos

Maryl: Hola, ¿como esta Blue?

Lan: ¿Blue?

Lan se dio cuenta que se habia quedado atras, Lan fue hasta la puerta

Lan: Venga Blue, puedes pasar...

Chaud viendo el percal se acerco a ellos

Chaud: No sabes tratarlas, pasa Blue, queriamos verte; necesitamos tu ayuda

Blue: Vale

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de reuniones, en ese momento entraron Famoso y el doctor Hikari; Blue estaba tan nerviosa que se puso a dibujar

Famoso: Hola a todos, empezemos con la sesion...

Hikari: Esta bien, Blue...

Blue(sobresaltada): Yo... esto...

Hikari: Tranquilizate, que no vamos hacerte nada; Lan me ha contado tus habilidades Gregar...

Blue: Si señor y estoy dispuesta a ponerlas al servicio de Sailak

Hikari: Esta bien, nos gustaria que lo hicieses...

Roll: Disculpe pero, ¿como es capaz de controlar su crossfusion?

Megaman: Es verdad, yo tarde en ser capaz de usarlos

Schearman: ¿Como sabemos que no se volvera contra nuestra?

Hikari: Vereis, yo...

Blue: Somos dos en uno...

Todos se fijaron en ella

Blue: Es verdad que yo no la controlo pero... ella y yo pensamos de la misma forma, es como si eso me hiciera capaz de hacer cosas que no podria normalmente hacer y conociendome, nunca os haria daño... porque os debo todo lo que hicisteis por mi

Lan: Blue

Famoso: Uno de los misterios que habra que resolver sera como lo conseguiste pero lo que nos preocupa ahora es que lo que vino aqui y porque hablaba tan raro

Raika: Se parecia a Plantaman pero no era el... como si sus datos hubieran sido remodelados

Chaud: ¿Tenemos una grabacion de lo que dijo?

Hikari: Si

Lan: Ah, si Blue se crossfusiona quizas pueda entenderlo; ¿verdad?

Blue: Puedo intentarlo...

Hikari: De acuerdo, cuando quieras

Blue se levanto y se aparto un poco, acerco sus dedos al collar

Blue: Crossfusion

Y en el halo de luz azul su cuerpo cambio hasta el aspecto lobuno de antes, le pusieron la grabacion.

Blue: "Me insultais, yo soy el gran Falzartaman humanos" "Vais a morir" "¿Como es que sigues viva?"

En ese momento recordo algo, cinco aves pequeñas, nieve, sangre; se miro las garras asustada

Lan: ¿Que te ocurre?

Blue: Fue una pelea, ¿cuando fui herida?, no, ya lo estaba; despues me rescastasteis...

Hikari: Has recordado algo... eso esta bien

Blue: Pero no cambia nada de lo que siento

Lan: ¿Podrian estar relacionados ese Falzartaman y los que atacaron a Blue?

Hikari: Posiblemente...

Blue: El aspecto de pajaro...

Famoso: ¿No te estaras refiriendo a Falzar?

Blue: ¿Falzar?

Famoso: Esto (le enseña una foto) es Falzar...

En ese momento Blue coge la posicion de combate

Blue: No se quien o que es... pero siento un gran odio...

Hikari: No forcemos mas su memoria, dejesmole tiempo para que recuerde

Famoso: Lo que me recuerda, necesitamos vuestra ayuda para reconstruir la parte que se quemo en el incendio

Todos: De acuerdo

Mientras que se diriguian al sitio, Blue aun crossfusionada se acerco a Chaud algo timida.

Blue: Cha...ud...

Chaud: Dime Blue...

Blue(azorada): Esto... queria darte las gracias... por lo de... hace dias

Chaud(azorado al acordarse): Ah, eso...

Blue: Quisiera devolverte el favor porque si no lo hubieras echo yo... no se que hubiera pasado

Chaud: No te preocupes... quizas se me ocurra algo con esto(le enseña su dibujo)...

Blue: Señor Chaud, disculpeme...

Chaud: Tienes muy poca fe en ti misma, es un dibujo bastante bueno de un dragon...

Protoman: El señor Chaud tiene muy buen ojo para estas cosas

Blue(peor de lo que ya estaba): Vaya...

Pronto llegaron a la zona, todos se crossfusionaron y empezaron a levantar el edificio de nuevo; Chaud cortaba las maderas e hierros con su espada, Raika, Lan y Maryl clavaban clavos, ponian mezcla y ponian ladrillos y Blue era muy util porque su lanzallamas servia de soplete para los hierros aunque al principio.

Maryl: Blue, se trata de unirlos no de fundirlos...

Blue: Lo siento

Al ritmo que llevaban ya casi estaba reconstuido del todo pero Blue se sentia inquieta

Lan: ¿Sientes algo?

Blue: Hay un ligero temblor de tierra

En ese momento todos empezaron a notarlo e iba en aumento, todos se prepararon; de la tierra aparecio Drillman.

Lan: ¿Drillman?

Drillman: Esohy unok Falzriman

Blue: Es lo mismo que Falzartaman

Raika: Como se acerque destruira todo lo que hemos hecho

Lan: Acabemos rapido con el... Programa advance Spread triple descarga... Hiper buster

Chaud: Programa advance fire, aqua, electro, bambu sword... elementar sword...

Roll: Programa advance yoyo triple descarga... Megayoyo

Raika: Programa advance M-cannon triple descarga... megacannon...

Esos ataques impactaron tan fuerte que lo dejo paralizado pero no acabo con el, todos miraron a Blue, esta sonreia; todos se quedaron pillaisimos

Blue: Programa advance Firebreath3 triple descarga... ¡Widefire3!

De su boca salio una grandisima llamarada que incluso los chicos tuvieron que separarse para no ser arollados, el navi se convirtio en cenizas

Blue: Lo siento...

Todos se rieron ante aquello

Capitulo 3: Garrus y mas garrus

Ya la mañana estaba mas que entrada en ACDC aunque tampoco era tan tarde; Blue y Lan disfrutaban de la brisa fresca tumbados en el cesped despues de huir de Maisa.

Lan: Esto si que es un placer...

Blue: ¿Un placer?

Lan: Si, el olor a hierba recien cortada, la suave brisa, la compañia silenciosa...

Blue: Lan... eres como el hermano que nunca tuve...

Lan: Dime una cosa, ¿tu no hacias estas cosas?

Blue: No todos los sitios son iguales, Lan

Lan: ¿Y tu familia?, ¿Estara preocupada por ti?

Blue: Tengo la sensacion... que va a ser que no...

Lan: Vaya, lo siento...

Blue: Don't worring... por eso prefiero estar aqui, desde que soy una warrior lobo

Megaman: Siento interrumpiros chicos pero me acabo de encontrar con Gustman, dice que tiene problemas el restaurante...

Lan: Vamos para alla... Blue

Blue: Voy

Ambos chicos fueron hacia el restaurante Curry n1

Lan: Chicos ¿que sucede?

Macht: Esto sera la ruina del restaurante

Dex: ¡¡¡Me he quedado sin ingredientes!!!

Dingo: Y los comercios estan cerrados

Blue: Disculpar... si tenemos suerte...

Lan: ¿Tienes una idea?

Blue: A mi me encanta mucho el curry y tengo mi propia receta

Todos: Cuenta, cuenta

Blue: Esta bien... ¿teneis cebollas, ajo, tomates, arroz, perejil, tomillo, laurel,aceite y mantequilla?

Dex: De eso si...

Blue: Pues dejarlemo a mi...

Blue pelo las cebollas y los ajos y los pico muy fino, escaldo los tomates, los pelo y los corto en dados, mezclo el aceite y la mantequilla y lo rehogo con lo preparado; mientras tanto todos la miraban alucinados cuando en un momento se acabo la bombona.

Lan: No Blue, ni se te ocurra, no lo hagas Blue

Blue: Crossfusion

Lan: ¡Escondeos!

Blue se transformo en lobo y exalo una intensa llamarada, todos se escondieron; aunque a Dex le tuvieron que apagar una llamas que se prendieron en su traje.

Blue: Sorry...

Match: Mola... eso si que es Fire power

Condezapp: ¿Ya se puede?

Blue: Adelante

Todos se acercaron a la olla, esta olia de rechupete.

Todos: ¡Que bien huele!

Todos cogieron una cucharada y lo probaron, aquello estaba buenisimo.

Todos: ¡Que rico!

Lan: Esto lo desconocia de ti...

Dex: Blue, nos ha salvado

Blue: So woe (traducion: Wow)

Como recompensa le dieron fue un plato de pollo con curry, mientras que se lo comian estaban con los navis a su alrededor

Lan: Me recuerdas a mama

Blue: Tuve que aprender a cocinar para no morir de hambre, yo no sabia que habia navis elementares

Megaman: Lo hay de muchos tipos

Lan: ¿Cual es tu favorito?

Blue: Sin dudarlo Heatman, sin ofenderte Megaman

Megaman: Sin problemas

Heatman: ¡Me ha escogido a mi! chincharos

Electman: Pero seras...

Blue: Aunque el fuego no es lo unico que uso en la crossfusion, tambien se lanzar rayos pero son de menor intensidad

Electman: Hay lo llevas

Megaman: Ver para creer, dos chicos distintos y a ambos os gusta el curry

Ambos: Que bueno

Match: Gracias otra vez por salvarnos el pellejo, llevaos esto; creo que hoy teneis reunion, ¿no?

Lan: Si, gracias

Blue: Gracias guapo

Match: Me vas a sonrojar

Blue: Pero... si es normal decirlo; ¿no?

Lan se reia; los chicos se diriguieron hacia Sailak

Lan: ¿Puedes con ello?

Blue: No soy tan flocucha

Cuando unos hierros calleron

Lan: ¡Blue, cuidado!

Estos la dejaron atrapada

Lan: ¿Estas bien?

Blue: Si, Lan; hay un navi detras de ti

Beastman: Grrrr...

Lan: Vamos Megaman

Megaman: Roger

Lan: Crossfusion

Lan se crossfusiono y se lanzo contra beastman, pero este le metio un reves que lo lanzo contra los tubos.

Blue: ¡LAN!

Lan: Tran...quila, estoy bien...

Blue: No vayas...

Pero Lan le hizo oidos sordos

Blue: ¡Garrus!

Del suelo, surgieron siete virus heat que se pusieron al lado de Lan

Lan: Pero que

Los virus Heat lanzaron sus llamas que debilitaron a Beastman, Lan acabo con el con su widesword; los virus fueron a los tubos y liberaron a Blue, esta cogio a Lan

Blue: Gregar es un lobo, puede invocar virus lobo como los Heat para ayudar...

Lan: Eres una caja de sorpresas

Blue: Gracias chicos

Garrus: Guauu...

Los chicos consiguieron llegar a Sailak

Lan: Siento la espera, tuvimos problemas...

Maryl: ¿Estais bien?

Lan: Si...

Blue: Os traemos algo de papeo

Lan: Probarlo...

Mayl: Pero si es del curry n1, ya se sabe que esta bueno

Raika(ya comiendo): ni de coña, esto esta mas bueno...

Maryl: Es verdad, que bueno...

Chaud: ¿En serio?

Blue le dio a probar y lo dejo muy sorprendido

Chaud: ¿Pero donde habeis ido?, esto os debe haber costado mucho...

Lan y Blue se empezaron a reir

Maryl: ¿no me digas que?

Raika: ¿lo has echo tu, Blue?

Lan y Blue se partian la caja, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Chaud volvio hasta comer de nuevo.

Capitulo 4: El balneario

Lan: Venga, que llegamos tarde...

Los chicos se diriguian a Yoka a su balneario y Lan estaba exultante

Chaud: Hay que ver...

Blue: ¿Tan estupendos son esos balnearios?

Maryl: Es verdad que tu no eres de por aqui...

Blue: ¿En que consiste?

Maryl: Es como estar dentro de una piscina de agua caliente

Blue(feliz): Agua caliente...

Todos: Como no...

Los chicos se hospedaron el el hotelito y se prepararon para meterse en las calidas aguas.

Lan: ¡A ver quien es el ultimo que se mete!

Lan se metio pero tuvo que salir corriendo

Lan: ¡Eso esta que hierve!

Chaud: ¿Es que alli donde vayamos tienes que dar el espectaculo?

Los chicos se rieron

Maryl: ¡Es que todavia no han regulado el de los chicos!... Blue, entra mujer

Blue (asomada): No se...

Maryl: Venga ya... pasa

Blue entro, Maryl se quedo sorprendida; la verdad es que tenia un cuerpo muy desarollado y con eso lo digo todo

Maryl: Venga metete

Blue: ¿Pero me meto con la toalla?

Maryl: Como se nota que no eres de aqui

Despues de haber disfrutado de sus aguas, por la noche los chicos se prepararon para jugar un poco, Blue aparecio al poco sorprendiendolos vestida con el kimono del balneario y su inseparable collar, incluso los navis se sorprendieron.

Blue: ¿Acaso he metido la pata?

Todos: No, estas estupenda

Blue(azorada): So woe...

Chaud: Para no ser japonesa, no estas nada mal...

Lan: Vaya, vaya...

Chaud: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Maryl: Dejarlo ya y juguemos

Blue: Me teneis que enseñar

Los chicos le enseñaron a jugar y en la primera partida de lo nerviosa que estaba no dejaba de moverse y gano.

Lan: Eso no vale...

Blue(cogiendo a Lan por la cabeza): ¿Es que estas envidioso?

Raika: Vaya par de dos...

Todos reian cuando empezaron a sentir algo raro

Megaman: Lan, la red de aqui se esta cayendo...

Lan: Blue...

Blue: Estoy escuchando algo en el balneario

Chaud: Echemos un vistazo

Los chicos fueron hacia alli, les recibieron unos cuantos virus calamar enormes y una serpiente de varias cabezas

Lan: ¡Aaaahhh!

Raika: Plan de ataque

Chaud: Prepararos

Navis: Roger

Todos: Crossfusion

Los chicos se unieron a sus navis y se prepararon para el ataque

Lan: Electrosword, descarga

Chaud: Bambu sword, descarga

Maryl: Roll arrow

Raika: Schear shoot

Blue: Voy a por la serpiente, poder lobuno... ¡Spark moon!

Los chicos atacaron, aunque eran muchos se eliminaban con facilidad; en uno de los momentos, la serpiente cogio a Lan y Chaud y se hundio con ellos en el mar cercano.

Blue: ¡Chicos!

Blue siguio a la bestia, ella golpeo a la bestia haciendo que los soltara y ellos subieron a la superficie, llegando a la orilla

Ambos: ¡Blue!

Del agua salieron multitud de rayos iluminandola, haciendo hervir el agua pero al rato ella no salia del agua.

Maryl: Debe de haberle pasado algo

Raika: Puede que se este ahogando

Lan y Chaud se miraron

Ambos: Buble, descarga

Los chicos se envolvieron en una burbuja y bajaron, Blue caia mas y mas profundo, ella abrio sus ojos y los vio, al sentir los brazos de Chaud los cerro dejandose llevar; ambos la sacaron a la superficie donde nuevamente volvio a respirar

Ambos: No vuelvas a darnos esos sustos, nunca mas

Blue: Ya lo dije... no controlo la electricidad...

Blue suspiro aun en brazos de Chaud, todos sonrieron porque pudo haber sido peor pero habia salido bien.

Capitulo 5: Escondidos

Era una nueva mañana, despues del susto del otro dia; Lan entro en el cuarto de Blue, la desperto suavemente

Blue: Esto si que es raro... que me tengas que levantar...

Lan le toco la cara

Lan: Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre...

Blue: No, siempre tengo temperaturas altas... pero te agradezco que me cuides como si fueras mi hermano

Lan: Es un sentimiento mutuo...

Megaman: Yo tambien siento lo mismo

Lan: Tu familia estaria orgullosa

Blue: No lo se

Megaman: Da igual, cada dia te pareces mas de aqui; ¿como aprendistes hablar nuestro idioma?

Blue: Soy una friki empretenida y algo piratilla...

Los chicos rieron cuando entro el papa de Lan

Hikari: Veo que estas despierta, ¿estas bien?

Blue: Como una mula

Hikari: Nos gustaria que nos echaras una mano en Sailak

Blue: Sin problemas

Los chicos: Pero cuidanosla...

Hikari: Tranquilo Lan, Megaman; ah, mama necesita que vayas a por una cosa

Lan: Jo, siempre tengo que hacer algo

Lan se puso en marcha, cuando volvia; dislumbro la espalda de alguien que conocia, era Chaud.

Lan: Hey Chaud

Chaud: Hola Lan...

Lan: ¿Que haces por aqui?

Chaud: Me despejo para una reunion dentro de hora y media, por cierto ¿como esta la pobre Blue?

Lan: Como si nada, parece mentira

Chaud: Es una patosa, valiente pero patosa...

Lan: Oye...

Chaud: Desde luego se parece a ti, algo insensata

Lan: Lo hace porque nos quiere

Chaud: Parece que ha sufrido lo suyo... ¿y como es que no te acompaña?

Lan: Esta con papa...

Chaud: ¿Crees que le ayudara a recuperar la memoria?

Lan: Ya le tuvo que costar seguir a Gregar para perder todo lo que es ella

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

Chaud: No te entristecas, te invito a algo...

Lan: Vale...

Los chicos se diriguian al comercio cuando escucharon los gritos de la gente, ellos corrieron hacia alli y vieron a Sandman y Neoman pero como los anteriores, parecian pajaros

Chaud: Es hora de actuar

Megaman: Cuando querrais

Lan: Adelante

Navis: Roger

Chicos: Crossfusion

Los chicos fueron atacar a los navis, estos como los anteriores seguian siendo duros y los estaban aplastando, cuando parecia perdido, un aullido los tranquilizo, era Blue

Blue: You Bastars!

Falzeorman: Por fin, proteges a quien debes

Lan: ¿Proteges a quien debes?

Falzeorman: ¿No lo sabiais?, Blue se hizo cazadora de esos Gregar asquerosos por que perdio a sus padres, eso le salvo la vida; pero lo que no sabe ¡es que mato a aquellas personas que no eran de su misma sangre!

Chicos: Blue...

Blue tenia los ojos como platos, se miraba las garras asustada; mientras los navis aprovecharon y golpearon a los chicos, Blue cerro los ojos porque no podia soportarlos, creia vivir una pesadilla.

Chaud: ¡Blue!, ¡se que tu no pudistes matarlos!

Lan: ¡Tu nunca serias tan cruel!

Chicos: BLUE

Entonces recordo, aquel simbolo.

Blue: Es mentira, ¡es mentira!; si me uni a los Gregar, pero aquellos murieron porque eran de Craig porque decian que habia recordado al hablar de navis...

Chicos: Blue

Blue: Os arrepentireis de esto

Blue se tiro y se reunio con ellos

Chicos: Al ataque...

Lan: Aqua tower descarga

Esto golpeo de lleno a aquel Sandman empapandolo del todo

Blue: Mi turno, Ciberblizzar, descarga

Blue lanzo un halito helado que gracias al agua del anterior se congelo por completo

Chaud: Hammer, descarga

Y con aquello destruyeron a Sandman, Neoman cogio a Lan por el cuello amenazando, pero Blue y Chaud aparecieron por detras y lo atravesaron eliminandolo de golpe salvando a Lan.

Lan: Gracias

Blue se separo de ellos, ella intentaba buscar la respuesta en el cielo

Blue: ¿Quien soy yo?

Cuando noto la mano de Lan en su hombre

Lan: Eso tiene respuesta...

Ambos chicos: Nuestra compañera de Sailak y compañera

Blue: Nunca podre romper mi contrato con vosotros

Capitulo 6: Del soliloquio a patio de butacas

Lan: ¡Como es que es tan tarde!

Megaman: Ya lo intente pero esa paliza, estamos echos polvo

Lan sale corriendo, cuando ve a Blue en un rincon con una taza entre las manos

Lan: Blue...

Blue agacho la mirada y la giro un poco, Lan le puso una mano en el hombro.

Lan: Blue, por favor; me pone malo verte asi

Blue: Es que... me siento mal...

Megaman: Blue...

A esto que reciben una llamada, era de Chaud.

Chaud: ¿Esta Blue por ahi?

Lan: ¿Pero que es lo que quieres de ella?

Chaud: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Lan paso el pet a Blue

Blue: Buenos dias Chaud-sama

Chaud: Necesito tu habilidad con los lapices

Blue: ¿Estas seguro?

Chaud: Por supuesto, asi te despejas un poco

Lan: ¡Yo me apunto!

Megaman: Pero, Lan

Maryl: Yo tambien

Chaud: Pero bueno...

Blue: No creo que sea un buen plan, Chaud...

Chaud: Veniros todos... que vamos hacer

Los chicos fueron hasta la compañia de Chaud, entraron dentro y fueron recibidos por el; Blue se adecuo muy bien a la mesa de trabajo, se le veia bien; los chicos se reunieron.

Raika: ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

Chaud: Vereis, tengo un problema, los datos del proximo juego han desaparecido de nuestro servidores, queria que me ayudara Blue para ver si se animaba pero ya que estais aqui

Lan: Yo creo que disfruta mas dibujando, empecemos la busqueda

Todos: Conexion... Megaman.exe, Roll, Schearman, Protoman... carga

Los navis navegaron hasta la red principal.

Megaman: ¿Donde lo viste por ultima vez?

Protoman: Estaba en este sector

Roll: ¿Cuando desaparecio?

Protoman: Hace un par de horas

?Los navis recorrieron los ordenadores, al rato se volvieron a reunir en el mismo sitio

Schearman: ¿Habeis encontrado algo?

Megaman: Que va

Protoman: ¿Quien lo habra echo?

A esto que aparece un navi con un gran paquete de datos

Roll: Pero bueno

Navi: Pero, ¿no se acordaba de que tenia unos bugs que habia que reparar?

Los chicos se miraron muy sorprendidos, Blue aparecio por la puerta.

Blue: ¿Pensaba que lo sabiais?

Todos: ¿Tu lo sabias?

Blue volvio a entristecerse

Blue: Es que... se mucho... sobre el tema...

Todos se rieron, Lan se acerco a ella y cogio sus dibujos

Lan: A ver... Chaud, estos dibujos estan genial

Blue(azorada): No si... no estan bien...

Los chicos pidieron algo de comer y vinieron todos los del curry n1

Lan: ¿Pero que haceis aqui?

Match: Es que oimos fiesta y nos apuntamos

Blue empezo a reir a carcajada amplia

Lan: Es la primera vez que te veo reir

Maryl: Dan ganas de escucharlo de nuevo

Blue(colorada): Jo...

Todos rieron ampliamente ante aquello

Capitulo 7: ¿porque no quieres venganza?

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en ACDC, Blue aun miraba la luna que no habia desaparecido; Megaman se acerco a ella.

Blue: Megaman, ¿te ocurre algo?

Megaman: No, me levanto siempre temprano para despertar a Lan

Blue: Yo tengo sentimientos como los lobos, me atrae la luna

Megaman: ¿Te gustan los lobos?

Blue: Ellos me salvaron la vida

Megaman: ¿Te salvaron la vida?

Blue: Veras, despues de la muerte de mis padres, yo siempre he sido de alma pesimista; pero gracias a un encuentro con unos de esos bellos animales hizo que me encontrara con un rincon de internet... un foro, yo pensaba que seria una tonteria pero me aceptaron

Megaman: Me alegro que lo hicieran

Blue: Estais siendo muy piadosos conmigo...

Megaman: Me recuerdas a alguien, pero no llego a recordar muy bien

Blue: ¿Y era una buena persona?

Megaman: Si...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato

Megaman: Me siento muy en paz cuando estoy a tu lado

Blue: Yo siento lo mismo, ¿pero no es ese un sentimiento muy humano?

Megaman: Veras, yo fui humano...

Blue: Megaman

Megaman: Me llamaba Hubb y fui el hermano gemelo de Lan

Blue: Hubb...

Megaman: ¿Te suena de algo?

Blue: Creo que si... de los papeles que ocultaron mis padres...

Megaman: ¿porque no quisiste vengarte de Craig?

Blue: Despues de unirme al grupo, aquella bestia; cuando me vio, me trato con un gran cariño; ve hizo ver que habria algo mejor en alguna parte para lo que estuviera preparada, apago toda mi rabia y encendio mi alma a instintos animales que ya tenia...

Megaman: Nos une mas de lo que pensamos

Despues de un rato en silencio

Megaman: Ostras, que tarde

Blue: Te ayudare, tranquilo

Capitulo 8: Alma caritativa

Iban a despertar a Lan pero una llamada del Pet hizo que se cayera de la cama

Blue: Lan, ¿Estas bien?

Lan: Si pequeña, ¿Que estara sucediendo?

Lan cogio el pet

Lan: ¿Diga?

Famoso: Lan, quedamos hace media hora

Lan: Se me habia olvidado, voy para alla

Blue: Disculpe, ¿puedo unirme?

Famoso: Si, no viene mal

Los chicos se aligeraron y fueron hasta Sailak, alli estaba Chaud y Raika esperando.

Raika: Ya era hora

Lan: Lo siento

Chaud: Tenemos trabajo que hacer

Famoso: Teneis que crossfusionaros para poder introduciros en la red, en la intranet, esta pasando algo raro

Todos: Roger, Crossfusion

Los chicos se fusionaron con los navis y gracias a un tunel pudieron introducirse en la red, ellos bajaron hasta la intranet.

Raika: Estaros a tentos...

Cuando en ese momento un haz dorado cayo sobre ese lugar, de ese salieron cuatro pequeños falzars con un navi casi destruido.

Blue: ¡Falzars!

Lan: Destruyamoslos antes de que ataquen

Los chicos atacaron aquellas bestias, las descuartizaron con Blue dandoles el golpe de gracia; cuando vieron que el navi que tenian era Bass, fueron atacarlo pero Blue se interpuso.

Chaud: ¡Aparta, ese navi es peligroso!

Blue(llorosa): Por favor...

Los chicos se miraron preocupados.

Blue habia conseguido un lugar y habia conseguido salvarlo, ella esperaba a que despertara, Bass abrio los ojos y se levanto.

Bass: ¿Como se te a ocurrido, miserable humana?

Blue cogio sus manos y se las puso en su cuello

Blue: Acaba con lo que querias hacer...

Bass se quedo paralizado, tenia ganas de apretar sus manos pero al tocar su piel sintio una tranquilidad y la pena de su alma; nadie habia conocido con un alma tan bondadosa y tan triste, el dejo que sus dedos recorrieran su cuello y rozo el collar.

Bass: Eres... una seguidora de Gregar...

Blue: Si...

Bass: Se todas vuestras hazañas, sois muy nobles

Blue: Ahora eres libre...

Bass: Me salvaste, ¿pero?

Blue(llorando): Marchate

Bass: ¿Porque?

Blue(llorando): Tu hermano me dijo que te salvara...

Bass: ¿Gospel?

Blue(llorando): Vete... vete, sabes que no podre hacerlo una proxima vez...

Bass: ¿Podre verte otra vez?

Blue asintio

Bass: Cuando sepa sobre lo que sucedio con ellos, ¿te gustaria saberlo?

Blue: Te lo agradeceria

Bass: Hasta la proxima

Y Bass desaparecio volviendo a la net, los chicos se le acercaron

Blue: Lo siento chicos

Lan: Ese corazon de oro algun dia nos dara un digusto

Megaman: ¿Mas de los que nos das tu?

Todos se rieron menos Lan que se sentia ofendido

Capitulo 9: Hackers

Parecia que las nubes mostraban el aspecto que tenia la red; esta estaba cayendo a pedazos y causaban un tremendo caos. Blue aun no habia despertado despues de aquel encuentro con Bass, el doctor Hikari creia que estaba mas segura en casita; Megaman dormia a su lado tranquilo, en un instante desperto sobresaltado, se levanto intentando no despertarla y se realizo.

Lan: ¿Que ocurre Megaman?...

Megaman: Estoy preocupado por Blue ademas acabo de soñar de que atacaban la ciudad...

En ese momento salto la alarma.

Megaman: No tenia que haber abierto la boca...

Lan fue a Sailak y se acerco a Chaud, Famoso y su padre que miraban la pantalla.

Lan: ¿Que ocurre?

Famoso: Acabamos de saber que un ejercito de Hackers seguidores de Falzar se diriguen a la ciberciudad...

Chaud: ¿Como los detendremos?

Famoso: Ireis al punto de encuentro...

Lan: Genial...

Chaud: Vayamos al sitio

Los chicos se diriguieron hacia la puerta con la limusina.

Chaud: ¿Como esta Blue?

Lan: Sigue durmiendo... ese encuentro con Bass le ha afectado... papa piensa que descansar le ayudara a atar cabos...

Chaud: Pobrecilla...

Lan: ¿Estas preocupado?

Chaud: ¿Tu no?... es un encanto...

Lan: Si, ambos hicisteis buenas migas...

Chaud: Ya hemos llegado...

Los chicos se bajaron y diriguieron sus PET.

Ambos: Conexion Rockman... Blues... slot-in...

Los navis se diriguieron hacia alli.

Protoman: Preparemonos... Battlesound "Lithium" Slot-in

Megaman: Battlesound "Haunted" Slot-in

Pronto aparecieron unas grandes maquinas roboticas con muchos virus, los navis se enfrentaron contra ellos.

Megaman: ¡Play "Wolf's dark rain"!

Protoman: ¡Play "Fallen Warrior"!

En el brazo de Megaman aparecio una cosa parecida a un chip Speard pero este disparo un rayo negro que en un momento se fragmento y numerosos rayos en forma de cabeza de lobo negras atacaron; Protoman tenia una espada enorme que se envolvio en energia roja que lo envolvio y quien lo tocara se disolvia rapidamente, eran unos ataques muy poderosos pero llego un momento en que los robots simplemente desaparecieron.

Protoman: ¿Pero que?

Megaman se acordo del sueño y se realizo.

Megaman: ¡Lan! ¡Los hackers han desaparecido pero yo se a donde se diriguen!

Lan: Vamos para alla

Los chicos fueron hacia alli, habia muchas maquinas en forma de pajaro que se diriguian a una central de energia importante, los pudieron retener gracias al area dimensional.

Ambos: ¡Crossfusion!

Los chicos atacaron a las maquinas que rompieron con bastante trabajo.

Lan: Se podria decir que ya esta...

Chaud: Ha sido muy facil...

En ese momento, partes de las maquinas se unieron encerrandolos dentro de una gran maquina con forma de pajaro.

Chaud: No hay salida...

Un shock de energia los golpeo provocando que su crossfusion se rompiera dejandolos jadeantes.

Chaud: ¿Estas bien?

Lan: Por suerte..

Un ruido metalico los asusto que surgia de las profundidades; unos robot cucaracha surguieron amenazantes hacia ellos, Lan se agarro al brazo de Chaud.

Chaud: ¡Lan!

Lan: Esto es el fin... ha sido un placer conocerte... pobre Blue que se quedara sola...

Pero desde otras profundidades un ojo se abria de par en par furioso.

Los chicos se los veian mas cerca pero un disparo de fuego los hizo que retrocedieran, los chicos se giraron; era Blue.

Ambos: ¡Blue!

Blue rugio furiosa.

Blue: Nadie toca a mis amigos... ¡FIRE BLAST!

Las grandes llamaradas de Blue destrozaban robots a diestro y siniestro y los dejo destruidos pero aun seguia tensa y era que unos blaster surgieron a sus espaldas, Blue salto y se interpuso a los golpes golpeandola.

Chaud: ¡BLUE!

Pero seguia empie.

Blue: Rayos a mi... ¡soy una gregar!

Blue unio sus manos y golpeo la pared abriendo un gran agujero con un rayo rojizo, agarro a los chicos y los saco de alli y alzo las garras amenazando al robot, mientras desde otra parte alucinaban.

Hacker: ¿Esa... no era... "la cazadora" cuando intentamos la masacre?

Hacker2: Esta viva...

La bestia iba atacar pero Blue se adelanto y lo destrozo con sus garras haciendo que el robot explosionara cortando la señal de video.

Lan: ¡Se acabo!

Blue sonrio pero cayo al suelo necesitando coger aire, estaba herida.

Blue: Mierda...

Chaud: ¿Estas bien?

Blue: Fueron los blaster, por lo menos no es muy profunda

Netto: Te ayudo ¿recordaste algo?

Blue: Nada de lo que ya sabia...

Lan: Blue, te puedes poner en peligro...

Chaud: Si claro... tu eras el que decia que no habia soluccion

Lan: Necio...

Lan le saco la lengua, Blue reia feliz; pasara lo que pasara, porfin habia encontrado un verdadero hogar que no seria el suyo pero seria aceptada sin problemas.

Capitulo 10: Suave, suave

Chaud estaba en una reunion con su directiva de la empresa, el miraba por la ventana; estaba preocupado como todo lo que estaba sucediendo rodeaba a la pobre Blue, tan fragil de espiritu.

Y es que creia haberla visto antes

Fue una noche oscura, las llamas rodeaban la casa cercana donde habian enterrado a su madre, una chica que se parecia a Blue y el huian, la buscaba

Pero, ¿Porque?, ¿a que venia?, ¿Que sucedio?

Eso lo habia olvidado hace mucho tiempo

Directivo1: Creo que deberia buscar una pareja...

Aquello saco de su mundo a Chaud

Directivo: Ultimamente señor, anda un poco despistado; una chica quizas le centraria

Chaud: ¿No exagerais un poco?

Todos los directivos asintieron a la misma vez, esto preocupo un poco a Chaud

Chaud: ¿Y no me digais que me la habeis buscado?

Directivos: No

Directivo: Puede servir bien su amiga Aneta... tampoco vendria mal que se aliaran las compañias rivales... o esa que dibuja tan bien... como era, ah si; Blue...

Esto ultimo dejo pillado a Chaud, ¿habian dicho Blue?; este tosio

Chaud(colorado): Podriamos dejar a las chicas en paz y centremonos en...

A esto que suena el pet

Protoman: Señor Chaud, es una llamada de Sailak; por lo visto a aparecido un Falzar pero de datos incompletos

Chaud: Voy para alla

Chaud fue hasta aquel lugar, alli estaba aquel monstruo esperando atacar

Chaud: Para esto necesitaria ayuda pero que vamos hacer... Crossfusion

Chaud se fusiono con Protoman

Chaud: Acabemos con esto rapidamente... programa advance dream sword descarga...

Chaud lanzo el ataque pero no lo afecto nada, del cuerpo de ese Falzar salieron unas lianas que ataron a Chaud y empezo a hacerle daño y perder datos.

Chaud: ¡AAAGGHHHH!

Cuando aparecio Blue que lo salvo cortando con sus garras y lo cazo al vuelo.

Blue: Chaud, chaud; respondeme por favor, Chaud...

Blue vio que tenia sus manos manchadas de sangre, el ataque de ese Falzar virus le habia herido.

Blue: Nunca me perdonare haber llegado tarde... ¡Bastart!

Blue dejo a Chaud en un sitio seguro y sus ojos se encendieron; se lanzo varias veces, le lanzo una llamarada pero nada funcionaba, Blue aullo y se lanzo a la cabeza, esta se abrio mostrando su punto debil.

Blue: ¡Moon overload!

Una gran energia de luz surgio de las manos de Blue que golpeo el punto debil del monstruo arracandole la cabeza, creo un pequeño terremoto y varios edificios sufrieron daños superficiales, pero se destruyo; Blue estaba reventada pero recordo a Chaud y fue hasta el.

Blue: Sigue sangrando... aguanta

Chaud: Bl...ue...

Blue lo cogio y se lo llevo hasta donde el vivia, se quito el traje de combate; estaba sudorosa y cansada, apenas veia bien, se lavo las manos, saco su material y se puso guantes, le retiro la ropa y limpio la herida.

Blue: Chaud, muerde esto...

Blue le anestesio la zona y le cosio la herida, le vendo y lo puso como pudo en la cama, le toco la frente; tenia un poco de fiebre, Blue estaba cansada, le puso un trapo humedo y callo rendida a su lado.

Blue: Debo... estar... des...pier...

Pero se quedo dormida aunque no estarian mucho tiempo tranquila.

Capitulo 11: Luna llena

Blue desperto sobresaltada, habia estado durmiendo durante bastante tiempo y al lado de Chaud, ella se acerco a el y comprobo que aun tenia fiebre; volvio a mojar la toalla, al sentir el fresquito Chaud abrio los ojos.

Blue: Chaud...

Ella acerco su oido a el

Chaud: Gracias

Blue(con ojos vidriosos): No hacia falta...

Chaud: ¿Como sabi(tos)...?

Blue: Trabajo de supervivencia para delegados de instituto... son muy cafres por alli los que estudian

Chaud sonrio, el levanto la mano derecha; Blue la agarro con ambas manos y se la acerco a la cara.

Chaud: No te vayas... por favor...

Blue: Antes preferiria morir defendiendo esto que abandonaros, debo la vida a la ciudad ACDC...

Blue se quedo un rato mas a su lado, ya entrada la noche sus oidos recibieron un pequeñisimo siseo, esto activo los instintos animales de Blue y gruño; se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Chaud.

Blue: Un enemigo de fuego... esto es interesante...

Blue se crossfusiono y escalo hasta arriba del tejado, cerro los ojos mientras la luna le hacia brillar su armadura; algo se le acerco por detras, ella se revolvio y con sus garras lo destruyo; una enorme bestia que parecia un pajaro en llamas rugio, Blue se envolvio en llamas, rugio y se abalanzo; sus llamas estaban muy equiparadas, subieron lanzandose fuego hasta igualarse a simple vista con la luna llena y atacaron; de nada sirvio, aquel monstruo desaparecio; Blue la busco, esta iba atacar la casa donde estaba Chaud, ella se interpuso y protegio la casa pero cayo rendida, estaba bajo forma pues no se habia recuperado; otro golpe de la bestia hizo que cayera en direccion al suelo.

Blue: No he... podido... protegerte...

Cuando una mano agarro su garra frenando su caida, Blue alzo la mirada.

Blue: ¡Lan!

Lan: No te hiba a dejar sola pequeña

Lan la subio hasta meterla dentro

Lan: Siento el retraso

Blue: No, justo a tiempo; Chaud esta herido aqui dentro

Lan: Tranquila, mis battlechips de agua estan listos

Los chicos subieron (sin usar las escaleras) hasta donde estaba Chaud, alli la bestia iba atacar.

Ambos: HIDROPUMP DESCARGA...

Aquella pistola de agua solto tal chorro que echo a la bestia varios metros atras.

Lan: Cerresmole el camino... Aqua tower descarga...

Unas columnas de agua cortaron toda huida posible a ese navi

Lan: Sin piedad, Aqua sword, descarga...

Blue: Estoy contigo, Aqua blade, descarga...

Los chicos se lanzaron al ataque tan decididos que impactaron en el simbolo de aquel navi atravesandolo y lo eliminaron.

Lan(descrosfusionado): Se acabo

Blue estaba cansada y Lan tuvo que cogerla

Lan: ¿Estas bien?

Blue: Si, cada vez son mas duros; tengo que quedarme a cuidar de Chaud

Lan: Yo me quedo contigo, descansa que te hago el primer turno

Megaman: Yo me encargo de despertarte

Blue: Gracias chicos

Ambos subieron, Blue se echo en una cama cercana; mientras Lan se sento en una silla al lado, Chaud abrio los ojos.

Chaud: ¿Lan?

Lan: Otra vez tuvimos que salvarte el pellejo...

Chaud(sonriente): Vaya, vaya...

Los chicos miraron a Blue placidamente dormida

Chaud: Creo que Blue es de aqui...

Lan se giro y miro sorprendido la cara de Chaud

Lan: ¿Como lo sabes?

Chaud: Yo nunca rebelo mis fuentes...

Lan(riendo): Solo preocupate de curarte, ¿vale?

Chaud levanto en dedo pulgar en señal de acuerdo, pronto se quedo dormido y Lan cumplio su promesa.

Capitulo 12: Bass

Blue y Lan ayudaban a Chaud a ir a una reunion en Sailak, hacia preveer que seria un dia tranquilo.

Lan: Venga Blue, que ya empieza

Blue: Ya voy

Blue se quedo un poco atras, en la oscuridad de la habitacion se sentia muy tranquila cuando la carne se le puso de gallina.

Blue: Veo que estas aqui de nuevo, Bass

Bass: Te dije que volveria... tengo nueva informacion...

Blue entro en la reunion, todos se giraron preocupados.

Hikari: ¿Ocurre algo?

Blue: Os pido que no os asusteis...

Blue hizo pasar a Bass, todos, navis y humanos pegaron un respingo.

Bass: Traigo informacion sobre el principio de esto...

Hikari: Toda informacion es bien recibida, Bass...

Famoso(susurrando): ¿Estas loco, Hakase?

Bass se acerco a los cientificos, alli miro hacia los chicos y navis; si no fuera por Blue, el no estaria aqui ni de coña pero le habia salvado la vida.

Bass: Como todos sabemos; las bestias Gregar y Falzar fueron eliminadas... muy lejos de la realidad...

Hikari: ¿Aun siguen vivas?

Bass: Su alma sigue viva...

Famoso: ¿Y entonces?

Bass: Se ocultaron en la cibermatrix hasta que encontraron a unos humanos y crearon un foro de aspecto inofensivo pero, alli se cocia algo muy malo...

Lan: ¿Es que aun seguian con sus planes de destruccion?

Todos miraron a Lan, Bass sonrio

Bass: Asi es, se dedicaban a coger a humanos para crear un grupo de destruccion

Blue cerro los ojos, ¿se habia convertido en una asesina y sin saberlo estaba ocultandoselo a quienes habia empezado a querer?

Bass: Blue no se imaginaba nada... habia perdido a esos que decian que eran sus padres en manos de su señor Craig, tantas peleas familiares que lo poco que le quedaba de espiritu habia sido quebrado... cuando te encontraste con aquel chico que te hizo daño durante tu vida te salvo un lobo con collar, viste que ponia Followers Gregar, no le echates mucha cuenta pero a medida de que te lo hibas encontrando decidiste buscarlo en Internet y encontraste el foro...

Todos estaban mirandola un poco sorprendidos.

Blue: Pense que seria una tonteria pero al ver una imagen de Gregar me senti atraida y me registre, no paso ni la media hora para que me aceptaran; pasados unos dias quedamos en reunirnos entonces vi... a Gregar, no era un Gregar entero sino una sombra; esta empezo hacer pruebas distintas a cada uno de nosotros, los que me precedian no aprobaron pero cuando me toco a mi me miro y me dijo que le mostrara mi arte, yo realice un dibujo y todos se quedaron impresionados; dijo que los sueños procedian del fuego, no de un fuego comun sino del mas puro de los fuegos y me uni a Gregar...

Bass: Y para poder crossfusionarte en bestia te extranjeron el alma que encerrabas a demas de la tuya y la encerraron en ese collar...

Megaman: ¿Un alma? ¿de quien?

Bass: No lo se con exactitud...

Protoman: Entonces, ¿Blue es una asesina de Gregar?

La tension se respiraba en la sala, Bass agacho la cabeza.

Bass: No...

Todos se quedaron confusos, incluida ella.

Bass: Vereis, despues de que Blue se uniera; los principios de los Gregar cambiaron...

Lan: ¿Como que cambiaron?

Blue: ¿Fue por la leyenda?

Chaud: ¿Que leyenda?

Bass: Asi es Blue...

Blue: Hace tiempo, recuerdo que Gregar se acerco a mi y me pregunto porque me uni... yo le dije que recordaba una leyenda de donde vivi cuando yo recuerdo... "dios pidio a los lobos que bajaran del paraiso y reinaran en la tierra, algunos de estos se convirtieron en hombres, dos de ellos nobles querian abrir el paraiso del que fue de los lobos antaño para ellos, uno creo un pajaro puro para que lo llevara hasta alli... como toda creacion humana, se pudrio y lo devoro; otro destruyo a los lobos en busca de su sangre pero como el ave, su corazon se enegrecio y murio... un grupo de lobos fueron encargados de la llave para evitar que el ave entrara en el paraiso y ambos cada vez que se encontraban se mataban mutuamente... hasta que llegue el dia en el que el lobo mate al pajaro y abra las puertas porque llegara el fin del mundo" le explique que la moraleja era que cada uno buscara su propio paraiso y lo protegiese porque si desaparecia, para esa alma era su fin del mundo... yo estaba destinada a proteger a mi familia verdadera, porque ese era el paraiso que me habian reservado... creo que fue por eso...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y emocionados ante aquello

Bass: Despues Gregar firmo un tratado de paz hasta... aquella noche...Blue y otros cuantos seguidores de Gregar iban a entrenar, toda la manada estaba alli... hasta que fueron atacados por Falzars... los primeros calleron desprevenidos y sin sus armaduras... Blue a los pocos momentos se vio sola atacando a esas bestias... habian acabado con su manada... estaba malherida y pensaba que seria su fin hasta que Gregar la rescato y la trajo hasta aqui pensando que estaria a salvo, nada mas lejos, despues de desaparecer; unos que le habian seguido les ataco... llena de rabia los destruyo pero sus heridas eran grandes y cayo en la nieve... despues la encontrasteis... no se nada mas

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que el puñetazo de Lan en la mesa resono por toda la sala.

Lan: Malditos sean...

Blue: Lan...

Hikari: ¿Crees que vienen a por ella?

Bass: Tenemos suerte de que navi de Falzar que la ve, se elimina; estos vienen a destruir la ciudad y creo que bajo las ordenes de Craig...

Famoso: ¡Craig!, hay que acabar con ellos como sea

Todos asintieron

Hikari: Gracias Bass por compartir esta informacion...

Bass: No lo hice por ustedes... lo hice por ella...

Blue: Muchas gracias

Bass: ¿Ya sabes que la proxima vez que nos veamos...?

Blue: Si, tu no tendras piedad conmigo...

Bass: Puede ser que sea yo quien caiga...

Y Bass se disolvio como si fuera niebla.

Capitulo 13: Lagrimas

Lan seguia durmiendo placidamente, aun era demasiado temprano para que Megaman lo despertara cuando escucharon ambos unos ruidos muy raros.

Lan: ¿Quien esta haciendo obras tan temprano?

Megaman: No creo que sea eso Lan...

Ambos bajaron hasta el jardin medio dormidos, en un momento tuvieron que esconderse de una pequeña lluvia de piedras.

Blue: ¿Estais bien?

Lan: Si...

Megaman: ¿Que haces tan temprano?

Blue: Despues de la ultima batalla contra Falzmenman me di cuenta que debia entrenar mas... para no perderos...

Chicos: Te preocupas demasiado

Blue: Me siento inquieta, no se por que... no te pregunte anoche, ¿como esta Chaud?

Megaman: Vi a Protoman, me dijo que se le cayeron los puntos y que no sabe como te lo apañaste que no le va a quedar cicatriz...

Blue: Que bien, pronto volvera a batallar con nosotros...

Lan: Se te ve contenta...

Blue: Si

Cuando escucharon jaleo, ambos vieron que el suelo se dibujo unas lineas de color rojo.

Blue: Lan, ¿no te ha pasado nada?

Lan: No... ¿que es esto?

Megaman: Viene desde el centro de la ciudad...

Lan: Vamos...

Blue: Si quieres correr, sube...

Lan se lo penso dos veces, pero Blue con su armadura Gregar lo agarro y se lo llevo a una velocidad de espanto; pronto llegaron al sitio.

Blue: ¿Estas bien?

Lan: Un poco mareado pero bien

Megaman: Mirar, esa columna de luz...

Lan: ¡Esta borrando parte de la ciudad!

Blue: Huele a cosa de los Falzars...

Megaman: Habra que entrar alli

Lan: Pero, ¿como?

Blue: Usemos el Dream aura como barrera...

Megaman: Puede servir

Blue lo hizo y ambos bajaron hasta el centro de aquel lugar.

Lan: Esta destruyendolo todo

Blue: Esto no deber de ser un seguidor de falzar...

Lan: ¿Piensas que puede ser el alma de Falzar?

Blue: No puedo asegurarlo, mi olfato esta demasiado atosigado

Los chicos ya pisaron suelo.

Megaman: Lan, crosfusionemosnos por si acaso...

Lan: Bien, crossfusion

Una vez crossfusionado ambos avanzaron, ya mas adelante encontraron un liquido pegajoso de color gris

Lan: ¿Que sera esto?

Blue: No se pero me da mala espina...

Del liquido empezo a surgir unos seres humanoides con espadas en vez de manos que empezaron atacarlos.

Blue: ¿Pero que querran?

Lan: Seguramente lo que hay delante...

Blue: Por mucho que se destruyan vuelven a surgir; Lan, dejamelos a mi y ve a la puerta

Lan: Ni loco...

A esto que sin comerlo ni beberlo varios se destruyeron, habia sido Bass

Blue: Bass...

Bass: Esto ha sido casualidad, ir a la puerta; yo me encargo de esto

Lan: ¿Podras con ello?

Bass(sonriendo): Que poco me conoces...

Los chicos avanzaron hacia la puerta dejando a Bass peleando con aquellos, ambos entraron; se encontraron una habitacion vacia pero con una enorme puerta de jade, intentaron empujarla pero no servia.

Lan: Ataquemos a la misma vez...

Blue: OK

Lan: Programa advance Dream sword...

Blue: Estallido

Ambos: Descarga

Lan lanzo la espada y Blue un rayo de ira de Gregar e impacto contra la puerta, esta se abrio y ambos entraron y alli vieron a... ¡el doctor Regal!

Lan: Es el doctor Regal...

Bass: Ese no es el doctor Regal, estan usando su cuerpo...

Blue: Veo que es de los malos

Hombre: ¿Creeis que podreis destruir lo conseguido? aqui encontrareis la muerte, esta es la victoria para Craig...

Este desaparecio, de unas llamas azules como de agua, se formo el cuerpo de Falzar, este rugio y del suelo surgieron unos cables y unas lianas que los envolvieron, intentaron cortarlos pero no podian hacer nada, acabaron atados.

Lan: Blue... ¿donde estas?...

Blue: Lan... lan...

Las lianas les separaron y sus manos se escurrieron.

Bass: ¡¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?!, ¡Que quizas seria yo quien cayese!...

Ambos: ¿Que estas pensando?

Bass: ¡Coje mis datos!

Blue: ¡No servira de nada!

Los cables empezaron a congelarlos, sentian como sus miembros se partieran.

Bass: ¡Es lo unico que nos queda!

Bass cogio la mano de Blue y se la puso en su simbolo, pero ella tambien cogio el de Lan, ellos rugieron de dolor; de las lianas surgio un halo de luz azul enorme y una gran llamarada las destruyo.

De alli no surgio como pensaban sino que los tres surgieron como si fueran tres gregars, aquel falzar rugio y ataco con sus plumas, los tres desaparecieron y atacaron con sus pistolas y Bass con sus anillos; despues crearon unos rayos que le arrancaron su cabeza y las alas pero el espiritud de Falzar escapo; los tres calleron rendidos al suelo, todo se empezo a derrumbar; los chicos se descrosfusionaron, ambos despertaron, vieron a Bass aun con aspecto canino pero solo quedaba la mitad de el, este creo una barrera y Lan y Blue subian a la superficie.

Blue: Bass, bass...

Bass: Lo siento pero ya llego mi fin... cuidaros

Los chicos subieron mientras veian a Bass sonreir mientras se derrumbaba el lugar, pronto estuvieron a salvo y salieron de la barrera, Blue golpeo el suelo mientras que las lagrimas de rabia le recorrian las mejillas.

Blue: ¡BASS!

Lan abrazo a Blue.

Blue: ¿Porque siempre me rodea la muerte llevandose a los que mas quiero?

Lan: Pronto los vengaremos

Capitulo 14: Reconstrucion

Solo habian pasado unos dias tras aquello, Blue ya habia perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Bass con vida, todos aquellos que se podian crossfusionar estaban esperando nuevas ordenes; todo se habia quedado demasiado tranquilo.

Famoso: Chicos, tranquilizaros; este ambiente se podria cortar con un cuchillo...

Lan: Estamos nerviosos, esta calma no es normal...

Todos asintieron a la misma vez

Famoso: Ahora nos reuniremos para desarollar los objetivos de Craig...

Voz: Ya estoy aqui, Famoso...

Todos miraron aquella voz, era mr. Willy (este tio no se muere nunca)

Todos: Mr. Willy...

Blue se levanto y se acerco a la puerta, todos no sabian que hiba a pasar

Blue: ¿El es Mr. Willy?

Famoso (extrañado): Si, asi es...

El collar de Blue brillo y las garras de su traje aparecieron, Lan y Chaud la agarraron de los brazos; se hiba a por mr. Willy y les costaba retenerla

Blue: ¡Usted!, ¡Usted vendio mi manada a los Falzars!, ¡Bastart!

Chaud: ¿Eso es cierto, mr. Willy?

Mr. Willy: Si y no...

Maryl: ¿Que quiere decir?

Mr. Willy: Mi pequeña Blue... tu sabras que tuve relacciones con los Falzars...

Blue: ¡Gregar confiaba en usted!

Mr. Willy: Porque no se fiaba de los Falzars...

Los chicos notaron como Blue habia dejado de tirar arrastrandolos pero aun la sujetaban porque aun tenia sus garras.

Lan: ¿Usted fue espia?

Mr. Willy: Asi es...

Blue: ¿Y su reunion antes de la masacre?

Mr. Willy: Intente decirle a Gregar que era una trampa...

Chaud: ¿Como que una trampa?

Mr. Willy: Los falzar intentaron mataros y Gregar hizo un trato con ellos... su alma por vuestras vidas... intente advertirlo pero no me hizo caso... y luego, ya sabeis la historia...

Blue(amargamente): Gregar...

Mr. Willy: Lo siento...

Famoso: Mr. Willy... tenemos reunion

Mr. Willy se marcho de aquella sala.

Lan: Que distintas son las ciberbestias...

Blue: Ya no me queda nada... salvo defender esta ciudad con todo lo que tengo, ¿vamos a entrenar?

Todos: ¡Si!

Los chicos fueron a la sala de entrenamientos, despues de trabajar el cuerpo, realizaron combates de netbattles a tope mientras que Blue se dedico crossfusionada en una area dimensional rodeada de virus atacarlos y golpear una enorme piedra, Mr. Willy la miraba.

Mr. Willy: Me acuerdo cuando eras una chiquilla risueña, a pesar de haber perdido a tus padres, encontraste la felicidad; quizas va siendo hora de enmendar el error cometido...

Lan y Chaud estaban batallando, la cosa estaba demasiado igualada y Megaman y Protoman se habian zurrado de lo lindo, la cosa estaba que echaba humo; Protoman se lanzo con una Mumarasa de hojas cambiantes muy afilada, Megaman hiba a realizar una peligrosa Antisword; estaban apunto de establecer contacto cuando se quedaron suspendidos en el aire y de golpe fueron separados, los chicos estaban preplejos cuando miraron a Blue, sus ojos brillaban y tenia la mano extendida.

Blue: Se acabo... si hubiera continuado...

Lan y Chaud miraron a sus navis, estos habian dado todo de si; estaban en el suelo del cuadrilatero intentando conseguir aire

Lan: Nos hemos pasado tela...

Maryl: Roll se encargara de curarlos

En ese momento aparecio un cientifico de Sailak

Cientifico: No sabemos como a pasado pero algo a conseguido encender la parte quemada de Sailak y... tenemos la señal de un poder oscuro sigue vivo...

Lan: Has subido tu poder...

Chaud: ¿Conocemos ese poder?

Cientifico: Da lecturas de pharaoman...

Chaud: ¿Pharaoman?, ¿sabes lo que significa, Lan?

Lan: Blue, Bass esta... vivo...

Blue: ¿Sigue vivo?

Lan: Vamos a ir a buscarlo

Blue: Gracias a Dios

Los chicos se marcharon y en el patio, donde habia estado la piedra en su lugar habia una estatua en memoria de Gregar desafiante al sol.

Capitulo 15: Call me name and save me from the dark

Los chicos fueron hasta el centro de operaciones de Sailak; alli Blue se sento en una silla y se coloco unos cascos, los chicos se situaron delante de la pantalla.

Lan: Esta bien, es hora de actuar...

Todos: Conexion... Megaman. exe, Protoman, Roll, Kingman, Magnetman, Ninjaman, Heliman, Heatman, electman, Gustman, Schearman... transmision

Los navis fueron enviados a la cibermatrix

Blue: ¿Estais bien?

Megaman: Hemos llegado bien...

Blue: Aqui os dejo donde esta situados los restos de Bass...

Navis: Roger...

Los navis se diriguieron a las coordenadas a buscar aquellos restos.

Electman: Sueltame maldito...

Roll: Pero ¿que pasa?

Magneman: ¿Como se te ocurre acercarte a mi sabiendo que soy magnetico?

Megaman: Vaya por dios

Protoman: No te sulfures tanto...

Heatman: Eso lo solucciono yo...

Heatman acerco sus dedos y lanzo una llama, empezo a oler demasiado quemado

Ambos: ¡Que me quemo! ¡que me quemo!...

Resto: (XD)

Los chicos estaban mirandolo todo, Blue estaba desesperada

Chicos: Ja, ja, ja...

Blue: Vaya por dios, menudo equipo...

Ya de nuevo, con los navis

Megaman: Teniamos que haber traido a spoutman...

Heatman: NI HABLAR...

Heliman: Chicos... esta alli...

Los navis avanzaron por el campo hasta llegar a los restos de Bass medio destruido; Megaman le echo mano.

Protoman: Ha sido demasiado facil...

Cuando aparecieron un monton de virus dragon

Navis: Pero...

En la zona de los chicos, se levantaron manos y se pasaron battlechips, que en la zona donde estaban los navis

Voz: Battlechip aqua tower... descarga

Multitud de barreras acuaticas surgieron, envolviendo a los navis salvandolos.

Megaman: Gracias Blue...

Blue: Daselas a los dueños de los battlechip, desconectaros

Los navis volvieron a los pet y se trajeron los datos de Bass, pidieron que lo recuperaran a Famoso y el doctor Hikari.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el doctor hikari se asomo.

Lan: ¿Como esta papa?

Hikari: Lo siento, ha perdido tantos datos que es imposible recomponerlo

La tristeza sumio el lugar.

Blue: Esperar... ¿podria servir esto?

Blue le entrego al doctor Hikari un pequeño medallon.

Chaud: ¿Que es?

Blue: Mi pequeño tesoro, cuando pasamos de aprendices a sirvientes pasamos una prueba y yo encontre, los ultimos datos de Gospel...

Todos: ¡Gospel!

Hikari: Puede servir...

El doctor se marcho y no volvio hasta dos horas mas tarde, todos esperaban impacientes.

Hikari: Ha sido un exito...

Todos: Genial...

Lan, Blue y Chaud se acercaron a verle, no era el mismo Bass de siempre, su aspecto parecia una mezcla entre Bass y Gospel, este abrio los ojos y se levanto.

Bass: Blue.. me has vuelto a salvar...

Blue: Lo que pasa es que me vas a matar por tu aspecto...

Bass: Que va, has sacrificado tu ultimo recuerdo donde has estado tanto tiempo...

Lan: ¿Por que te sacrificaste por nosotros?

Bass: Aprendi que hay humanos a los que si puedo confiar...

Chaud: Entonces... ¿piensas ayudarnos contra Craig?

Bass sonrio

Bass: ¿Pensabais que no?

Lan: Bienvenido

Lan le extendio la mano, Bass lo miro pero tambien la choco.

Capitulo 16: Aneta

En la familia Hikari habia un miembro mas en la familia, Bass se habia adaptado muy bien gracias a los chicos de la familia. Lan le estaba enseñando a Blue a pelear en las netbattles cuando Megaman se encontro con algo extraño.

Lan: ¿Que es eso?

Megaman: Parece los restos de la red de un hospital

Blue: Megaman... ¿que es eso?

Megaman: Parecen datos de algun programa...

Lan: Recogelos, creo que tengo una idea...

Chaud estaba en su empresa revisando unos papeles cuando aparecio Blue por su puerta.

Chaud: Blue...

Blue: Hola

Chaud: ¿Querias algo?

Blue: Veras... hemos encontrado unos datos en los restos de la red de un hospital... Lan dice que tu sabrias que seria...

Chaud: Si...

Blue: Pues empezare a restaurarlo

Pero algo rompio aquella escena, una chica entro abrazando a Chaud; esto dejo pillaisima a Blue.

Chaud: Aneta...

Aneta: Hola Chaud... (con desprecio)¿quien es esa?...

Blue: IoI' Hola...

Chaud: Ella es Blue

Aneta: Ah... ¿quedamos para comer?

Chaud: No, es que...

Aneta: ¿Porfa?

Chaud: V-V' esta bien...

Blue(desesperada): Bueno, yo me voy...

Aneta: Esperame un momento

Las chicas salieron a fuera, Blue tenia el corazon acelerado de panico.

Aneta: Que te quede claro... Chaud es mio...

Blue: Pero...

Aneta: Como te vea cerca, estas avisada...

Aquella chica se fue dejando a Blue un poco pillada, ¿parecia que le gustaba Chaud?; pensaba en el, habian pasado tantas cosas juntas...

Ella se puso colorada, sabia que no dejaba de pensar en el

En ese momento aparecio Lan

Lan: ¿Que le pasa a Aneta?

Blue: No lo se...

Megaman: Es que os ha visto juntos...

Lan: ¿Has confirmado eso?

Blue: Si...

Lan: Veras, esos datos son del navi de Aneta...

Blue: Vale...

Megaman: Lo que Lan quiere decirte es que Aneta esta enamorada de Chaud y es posible de que sea correspondido...

El rostro de Blue se oscurecio

Blue: Da igual... si yo no... de verdad... recuperemos el navi, ¿Vale?

Lan(triste): Vale...

Los chicos se fueron, pero al otro lado de la puerta Chaud escucho todas las conversaciones.

Chaud: Blue...

Blue se habia encerrado en Sailak; Lan estaba en casa, Bass se sento a su lado y se rasco como si fuera un perro.

Bass: ¿Que te preocupa?

Lan: Blue, querra aparentar que no le ha afectado pero se que le ha dolido...

Bass: ¿Tu crees que...?

Lan: Ni idea, pero si le tiene mucho aprecio...

Bass: Ella ya tuvo problemillas con el mismo tema... si el corazon de las mujeres es extraño, el de Blue mas... es pasion pero no es territorial...

Lan: No quiero que le hagan daño...

Bass: Pero, ¿no es solo una amiga?...

Lan: Pero siento como si fuera parte de mi ser...

Lan miro a Bass, pensaba que estaria serio pero este le sonreia. Mientras tanto habia pasado mas de un dia, Blue estaba rendida pero lo habia conseguido, la navi de Aneta la miraba preocupada.

Navi: Pobrecilla... se ha pasado demasiado...

Cuando se abrio la puerta.

Voz: Te llevare con tu dueña...

Navi: Vale...

La navi se introdujo en el pet, una mano puso un pequeño peluche al lado de Blue, este ponia en grande "Sorry"

Chaud se reunio con Aneta, este le dio el pet; la chica lo abrazo pero la agarro de los brazos.

Chaud: Escuchame Aneta... debes saber que yo no siento nada por ti...

Aneta: Es por esa Blue, ¿verdad?

Chaud: Antes de hablar... ella a recuperado tu navi...

Aneta: Oh, vaya...

Chaud(marchandose): Adios Aneta

Aneta: Adios... Chaud...

Capitulo 17: Pareja de barajas

Un nuevo dia comenzaba y aun la calma seguia en pie con lo que los chicos sentian era que cuando reventase seria algo casi imparable; Blue estaba limpiando en su cuarto pero se habia quedado mirando el peluche con el que se habia encontrado al despertarse; mientras tanto en la cocina Bass miraba extrañado la olla al fuego cuando se acerco mama.

Mama: Estoy preocupada por Blue...

Bass: Ire a echarle un vistazo

Mama(poniendole una mano en el hombro): Gracias...

Bass se desespero, se estaba volviendo blandengue y seguramente debido a los datos de Gospel que tenia en su cuerpo, que se le hiba hacer, ya no era el mismo, subio a la habitacion y abrio la puerta.

Bass: ¿Estas bien?

Blue: Si...

Bass miro aquel muñeco, era un Gregar estilo cute.

Bass: ¿Es el peluche?

Blue: Estoy comiendome el tarro...

Bass: No me extraña que tengas el alma hundida...

Bass se acerco a ella y se sento como si fuera un perro.

Bass: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Blue: Intento ser un libro abierto...

Bass: ¿Te interesa ese Blazes?...

Blue: Es un logro que estoy consiguiendo... el primer dia que le vi supe que no tenia posibilidades...

Bass: ¿Que no tienes posibilidades?

Blue: Me crie como una ciudadana media en mitad de vulgares... nunca podria soñar estar con un burgues millonario y reconoscamoslo... esta tremendo

Bass: Ja,ja,ja,ja...

Blue: Eso lo tengo asumido, bastante tengo con su amistad

Bass: ¿Pero a ti...?

Blue: Leeme entre lineas

Bass: Tienes un corazon que no te cabe en el pecho... ese Blazes, debe de sentir culpa...

Blue miro al peluche, entonces se fijo en la letra de la tarjeta y la reconocio.

Blue: ¿Como es que no me habia dado cuenta?... gracias Bass...

Bass(despertando): ¿Que? ¿que he dicho?

Ella cogio el peluche y salio corriendo escaleras abajo.

Bass(echandose): Estos humanos... se le nota feliz...

Blue estaba en el piso de abajo, Lan aun desayunaba.

Blue: Señora Hikari... necesito salir...

Mama: Adelante, no necesito que me ayudes...

Blue: Gracias

Blue salio corriendo, Lan aun flipaba

Lan: Mama, ¿le ocurre algo?

Mama: Algo que nos pasa a todos algun dia...

Lan seguia sin entender nada, a esto de que recibe una llamada; esta era Maryl.

Lan: ¿Ocurre algo?

Maryl: No, queria, ya que estamos libres; ¿te gustaria venir conmigo al parque de atracciones?

Lan: No se...

Mama: Dile que si, Lan

Lan: (vaya me ha oido) Vale, voy...

Maryl: Vale, nos vemos dentro de un rato...

Blue fue hasta el despacho de Chaud, esto le dejo sorprendido.

Chaud: Blue...

Blue: Veras, no hacia falta...(le mostro el peluche)

Chaud: ¿Como lo sabias que...?

Blue(avergonzada): La letra...

Chaud(azorado): Vaya... pero, ¿te gusto?

Blue: Si, ya te dije que yo no soy muy caprichosa...

Chaud: Es que me senti mal por aquello...

Blue: A eso queria yo, que si tu...

Chaud: Tranquilizate... esa solo no me dejaba porque le habia salvado dos veces..

Blue: ¿No te gustan a quienes has salvado?

Chaud: No, no quiero que se hagan ideas distintas...

Blue: Ahora me dejas mas tranquila

Ambos rieron, a esto que entra un señor trajeado

Chaud: ¿Que es lo que quiere?

Señor: Venia a notificarle la demanda...

Blue: Dejame ver... ¿esta de coña?

Señor: ¿Como dices?...

Blue: Esto no existe... si quiere seguir con esto le vamos a dar una paliza en el juicio

Este se fue avergonzado y echo una furia; Blue sonrio.

Chaud: ¿Sabes de leyes?

Blue: Gregar procuraba que tuvieramos una enseñanza completa a todos sus sirvientes...

Blue se acerco en la mejilla y se marcho

Blue: Eso por lo del primer dia... sayonada

Chaud (sonrojado): Sayonada...

Blue se marcho y Protoman se realizo

Protoman: Parece que se encuentra muy feliz a como estaba cuando vino...

Chaud: Me alegro por ella...

Mientras tanto Lan estaba con Maryl disfrutando del parque de atracciones, ambos se sentaron a descansar en un banco.

Maryl: ¿Te preocupa algo?

Lan: Blue, salio corriendo esta mañana...

Maryl: Habra ido a un mandado o... tendra algo con Chaud o...

Lan: ¿Que tiene que ver con Chaud?

Maryl: ¿No me digas que sientes celos?

Lan: No es eso... no quiero que le hagan daño...

Megaman: A mi me recuerda a una persona que queriamos mucho... su nombre era igual...

Roll: ¿Y como era?

Megaman: No lo recuerdo bien, era muy pequeño...

Cuando oyeron gritos, aparecieron muchos virus informaticos

Lan: ¿Sera un ataque de Craig?

Maryl: No lo se, habra que detenerlos

Ambos: Crossfusion

Ellos se prepararon y los destruyeron, un cientifico se les acerco

Cientifico: Ah, muchas gracias; es que he metido la pata...

Lan: Ver para creer

Capitulo 18: Lithium

Habia una reunion en Sailak, Blue estaba inquieta en la sede cuando vio algo que le sorprendio, era un espiritud debil, Gregar.

Blue: Gregar...

Gregar: Ten cuidado... empieza la guerra...

Pero varios cristales se rompieron, Blue intento protegerse; varios navis falzar electricos lanzaron una descarga a la desprevenida Blue que grito; los chicos corrieron hacia alli pero solo pudieron ver como se la llevaban.

Todos: ¡BLUE!

Chaud: LAN, DAME EL CHIP FALZAR...

Lan: ¿ESTAS LOCO? PUEDE QUE TE DESTRUYA...

Chaud: ¡DAMELO!

Lan le dejo el chip.

Chaud: ¡Crossfusion!

Chaud rugio de dolor y de un halo rojo salio de alli transformado en un protoman falzar y los siguio por el cristal a veloccidad de vertigo.

Blue estaba mas que maniatada, intentaba escapar pero esos navis se acercaron y empezaron a extraerle la energia para transformar a Slur en un navi Falzar cuando aparecio Chaud y ataco aquellos navis y se llevo a Blue de alli pero un poco tarde para evitar la transformacion de Slur; se la llevo un poco lejos pero ya estaba agotado y se descrosfusiono, Blue le habia visto y vio que iban a caer por el barranco y Blue le echo mano.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo, algo magullados; vio a Blue vendandose el brazo, a el ya le hizo una cura de emergencia.

Chaud: Blue...

Blue: ¿Te hiciste de los Falzars?

Chaud: No, por suerte Lan me dejo un chip... aunque... no me hubiera importado...

Blue(llorosa): Chaud...

Chaud: ¿Puedo apoyarme en tus rodillas...?

Blue: Te echo una mano...

Blue le ayudo como almohada

Chaud: Que bien hueles...

Blue: Pero, si siempres me decias que me echara colonia...

Chaud: Solo lo decia para hacerte rabiar...

Protoman: Me alegro que esteis bien

Blue: Gracias por preocuparte...

Ambos descansaron un momento cuando un ruido los desperto, ambos vieron que un virus llevaba a una persona.

Blue: ¡Es la madre de Lan!, voy a rescatarla...

Chaud: Voy contigo...

Blue: Ni hablar; esto es entre ellos y yo... intenta contactar; yo a luchar... CROSSFUSION...

Blue se transformo en Gregar y fue saltando hasta donde se le habian llevado.

Slur la habia atado en una cristalera en la habitacion principal cuando entro furiosa Blue.

Slur: Has vuelto...

Blue: Esta batalla es entre tu y yo... sabes que tus cables no me afectan...

Slur: No lo necesito... me vasto con esto (saco una katana)

Slur la ataco, Blue los esquivaba; Slur ataco con cuatro espadazos rapidos, el suelo aparecio con enormes zanjas pero Blue surgio de la humarera.

Blue: Bueno, ya es hora

Unos anillos aparecieron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, estas se soltaron y calleron; tanto era el peso que quebro el suelo en miles de astillas; Blue uso el battlechip Tankcannon y disparo pero Slur escapo de la bala, Blue ya libre era muy rapida y se coloco detras suya y disparo una uña, Slur se echo para atras.

Slur: ¿Crees derrotarme con eso?

Aquella uña impacto en una enorme piedra y la destruyo por completo, pero no se amedrento y se lanzo con la espada, Blue realizo un antisword rompiendo la espada pero escupio sangre; Slur habia creado tres hojas y dos habian impactado en su cuerpo.

Slur: ¿Ahora que?

Blue sonrio

Blue: Sayonada, baby...

Blue habia clavado toda su garra y esta sobresalia por detras del cuerpo de Slur, ella lo retiro y la elimino; Blue estaba tocada y su collar estaba rajado, se partio y se descrosfusiono pero en ese momento todos los chicos crosfusionados aparecieron y salieron de alli con ella y la malherida madre de Lan porque aquel sitio se caia a pedazos.

Capitulo 19: Hubb, Lan, Blue y...

Todos esperaban noticias en el hospital de ACDC sobre la madre de Lan, este no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Maryl y demas, Blue descansaba en el hombro de Chaud y este le retiraba el cabello del rostro; a un momento aparecio el padre de Lan.

Lan: ¿Como esta?

Hikari: A pesar de que Blue actuo rapido, ha perdido mucha sangre, el hospital esta buscando...

Lan: Que usen la mia...

Hikari: Lan, ni la tuya ni la mia sirven; solo si Megaman siguiera siendo tu hermano quizas...

Megaman: Vaya...

Se hizo un silencio

Blue: Creo que la mia sirve...

Todos la miraron

Blue: Soy 0 positivo...

Hikari: Como ella

Lan: Pero... estas herida...

Blue: Solo me clavo la espada un centimetro, gracias a...(recordo que ya no podia volver a crossfusionarse) y ademas (se repuso) creo sangre muy rapido...

Hikari: No se como agradecertelo...

Blue se busco en el bolsillo, se saco los restos de su colgante

Blue: Creo que aun esta el alma en los restos del collar...

Hikari: ¿Como?

Blue: Megaman me comento que le devolvio a la vida...

Hikari: Hare todo lo posible

Blue: Gracias

Mientras tanto, en el curry n1

Mr. Match: Han atacado a la familia de Lan...

Dingo: ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

Bass: He sido yo...

Todos pegaron el brinco

Mr. Schity: ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

Conde zapp: ¿A que viene eso?

Bass: Como se nota el poder de las tinieblas...

Dex: Desembucha...

Bass: El alma de Gregar se ha roto y la han modificado para conseguir resucitar a Falzar y esta vez sera invencible... Gregar tenia poder de dos fuego, electrico, fantasma y espadas... quiero que vengais a la lucha...

Mr. Match: Eso dalo por echo...

Dingo: Nosotros tambien

Bass: ¿Estais dispuestos a morir si es necesario?

Dex: Por ciudad ACDC...

Y Bass sonrio

En Sailak, el doctor Hikari estaba trabajando cuando le trajeron unos resultados que habia pedido.

Hikari: No puede ser...

Lan entro en la sala

Lan: ¿Como esta mama?

Hikari: Gracias a la sangre se recuperara y... veras Lan...

Megaman: ¿No me digas que analizaste la sangre?

Hikari: Si...

Lan: ¿Porque? ¿le ocurre algo a Blue?

Hikari: Unos dias despues de conocerla empeze la sospecha

Megaman: No me digas que...

A esto el padre de Lan sonrio; Blue estaba echada sobre las rodillas de Chaud dormida, el la miraba en la oscuridad de la habitacion mientras llovia, Lan entro subitamente.

Chaud: ¿Ocurre algo?...

Sin mediar palabra se acerco y se sento al lado de ella en el filo del sofa, el le acaricio pasando el enverso de un dedo.

Lan: ...parece mentira, Blue...

Ella abrio los ojos y se incorporo al ver a Lan.

Blue: ¿Lan? ¿Que te ocurre?

Tanto Lan como Megaman empezaron a llorar.

Lan: Blue... ¿recuerdas que le dijistes a Gregar que querias buscar a tu familia para protegerla...?

Blue: ¿La has encontrado?

Megaman: Blue... ¿recuerdas que te dije aquel dia?...

Blue(llorosa): No puede ser...

Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar

Chaud: ¿Es tu "hermana"?

Lan: Chaud, ella es Blue Hikari...

Chaud estrecho el hombro de Blue que estaba feliz

Chaud: Enhorabuena...

Blue: Asi, no os dejare nunca... Lan, tantos años separados... ¿porque?

Chaud: Se habia muerto mi madre, tu me encontraste y me distes ese cariño que necesite... hasta que vinieron a capturate, el palacio casi ardio; la unica tumba que se salvo fue la de ella...

Blue: Por eso sentia que te conocia pero... los sentimientos de ahora no han cambiado

Lan: Me pregunto... ¿quien es el espiritud de tu collar?

Blue: El de Gregar no... precisamente hiban a ese collar, puede que para evitar que pudiera luchar con vosotros... pero ¿porque?

A esto que escucharon jaleo y fueron hasta el, eran toda la peña del curry n1

Mr. match: ¡Queremos pelear!

Hikari: No os puedo dar sincrochips... no estais experimentados...

Lan: Pero pueden sernos utiles...

Bass: Con la base del espiritud de Gregar, una desfragmentacion de sus poderes ayudaran

Dex: Nos da igual morir porque... si destruyen ACDC ya da igual estar vivos, sera un infierno...

Chaud: Por fin has dicho algo sensato...

Blue: Ya esta aqui...

Las alarmas se dispararon, una enorme cantidad de energia oscura surgia del centro de la ciudad y sacudia la ciudad como un terremoto.

Lan: Habra que pararla...

Capitulo 20: Sncronia

Todos los cientificos se preparaban para la catastrofe.

Hikari: Esta bien... necesitareis todo el apoyo que podamos, os dare los sincrochips...

Blue: Yo tambien quiero pelear...

Lan: No lo hagas hermanita...

Blue: No tengo supervelocidad ni una gran armadura, pero mis dagas, mis disparos y mis flechas son dañinos, puedo seros util

Lan(poniendo una mano en la mejilla de ella): No quiero perderte de nuevo...

Hikari: No te preocupes, todo saldra bien

Blue: Esta bien...

Cogio de las manos a Lan y a Bass

Blue: Prometerme que volvereis a salvo...

Lan: No lo dudes

Bass: Yo me encargare de cuidarlo...

Lan(enfadado): No te pases...

Y el ejercito fue camino hacia el centro de la ciudad en todoterrenos, todos prepararon sus navis y al llegar al sitio se sincronizaron.

Todos: ¡Crossfusion!

Ellos fusionados con sus navis se adentraron para aquella fortaleza surgida del subsuelo donde se emanaba una intensa luz; aparecio por el horizonte un ejercito de virus mayor que en la guerra de las bestias en beyonizar, parte del numeroso grupo se quedo atras para abrirles camino con Raika como jefe.

Lan: Raika...

Raika: ¡No preocuparse! ¡Seguir vosotros hacia delante!

El grupo continuo y se adentro en la fortaleza, fueron recibidos por bestias grises como las que se habian enfrentado Bass, Lan y Blue antes.

Chaud: ¡Lan, continua hacia delante! ¡No es la primera vez que lo vences!

Lan: ¡No puedo dejaros aqui!

Chaud: ¡No pienses y continua! ¡Nos reuniremos pronto!

Bass: ¡Vamos!

Bass y Lan se adentraron en el ultimo tramo de la fortaleza, esta se encendio bruscamente y vieron al cuerpo vacio del doctor Regal que usaba Craig.

Bass: Craig...

Craig: Bienvenidos al nacimiento de la nueva era del caos tanto informatico como mundial y que por fin, seas destruido tu y megaman... ya que Blue esta afuera de esto... y con la energia del bueno del espiritud de Gregar... ¡Surgira el terror de todos, el dios infernal Falzar!

Con su grito la maquinaria empezo a funcionar y al fundirse agua, plantas, viento y energia del Gregar surgio una enorme ave de plumaje gris de ojos rojos en el cual tenia en el centro el simbolo de falzar.

Craig: Y yo siendo con la bestia uno solo... ¡sere imparable!, ¡tomame Falzar!

Aquella ave abrio su pico y engullo a Craig, se combulsiono y exploto en una gran luz oscura que lleno toda la sala; de esto surgio un ave de llamas negras como la noche en la cual en donde estaba el simbolo se veia el cuerpo de Craig que era de donde salia las llamas.

Lan: Creo que vamos a necesitar mas que unos battlechips buenos...

Mientras sucedia esto, Blue se acerco a su padre.

Blue: ¿Pudiste salvar aquella alma?

Hikari: Si... no he podido hacer que volviera a ser un gregar pero hice un navi...

El le dio un pet en el cual le quedaba poco para terminar de instalar.

Blue: Gracias... (se fue a la puerta)... lo siento, papa...

Hikari(asustado): ¡No lo hagas Blue! ¡Aun no esta instalado del todo!

Blue hizo caso omiso y echo a correr por la ciudad, mientras corria unos ojos despertaban de su letargo, como una treintena de enormes perros se acercaron y empezaron a correr a su lado; estos eran grises y marrones y de ojos dorados y del suelo, envueltos en llamas aparecieron los garrus; unos veinticinco virus heat tambien la acompañaba; la manada estaba en marcha.

Blue(pensando): Pronto estare a tu lado, hermanitos...

Blue llego hasta donde Raika y demas estaban peleando contra los virus y sin saber como; aquellos enormes perros se abalanzaron sobre los virus y los aniquilaban sin piedad, echando una gran mano.

Raika: ¿Que hacen aqui lobos?

Hasta que vio a Blue acompañada de los virus heat.

Raika: ¡Blue!

Blue avanzo hasta donde estaban el grupo con los que luchaban contra las bestias grises, los lanzallamas de los virus heat acabaron con mas de algun problemilla y abrieron paso a Blue.

Chaud: ¡Blue, vuelvete!

Blue: Pienso llegar hasta el final...

Lan y Bass no eran rival para aquel ser; Bass era de origen oscuro pero ni sus anillos ni sus lazos quitadatos le hacian mella y Lan habia gastado casi todos sus battlechips y esa bestia los evitaba endiabladamente; estaban reventados, aquella bestia los habia lanzado una y otra vez contra las paredes; creia que no podrian cumplir su promesa.

Pero aparecio Blue.

Ambos: ¡Blue!

La bestia pio de ira, agito sus alas y lanzo enormes masas de llamas oscuras y piedras contra ella; Lan ni Bass iban a poder salvarla y ella no se movio.

"Instalacion completada"

Blue: ¡Crossfusion!

Aquellas enormes piedras habian caido sobre ella, Bass y Lan habian perdido toda esperanza hasta que surgieron unos haces de luz de entre las piedras y estas se levantaron violentamente, de alli salio algo envuelto en plumas blancas y al llegar a la altura del pecho de la bestia se abrio de en par en par dos alas mostrando a una chica de aspecto parecido a Lan cuando se crosfusiona pero con el color predominante el blanco, cabello largo y dos cintas a los lados del casco.

Ambos: Wow...

Craig: ¡No puede ser!...

Ella extendio sus manos y varias raices de arboles surgieron para atar a la bestia que rugio furiosa, bajo junto a Lan y le entrego una extraña espada.

Lan: Blue...

Blue: Este fue el tesoro de Gregar... la legend sword, el punto debil es el simbolo pero debes girar la espada para conseguirlo...

Lan: De acuerdo... ¡Jet venier!

Lan subio hasta el centro, aquel monstruo se libero de golpe pero el decidio se lanzo hacia delante y clavo su espada, esta creo unas lineas de color blanco como raices en todo el monstruo y al girarla, hizo un agujero quebrando el simbolo y el monstruo piafio y lanzo a Lan muy lejos.

Blue y Bass: ¡Moon and Darkness overload!

Aquellos dos rayos de luz impactaron tan justo en el centro que destruyeron por completo a Craig y a los espiritus que creo una explosion tal que aquella fortaleza se derrumbo en el acto, restaurando la paz en ciudad ACDC.

Todos habian salido bien salvo Blue, Lan y Bass; todos los buscaron sin exito. Chaud habia golpeado el suelo maldiciendo esto, muchos lloraban ante aquello cuando se escucho un ruido.

Voz: ¡Hey, echarnos una mano!

Aquella era la voz de Lan, fueron hasta donde salia y levantaron dos placas de piedra que habian caido haciendo un triangulo; alli estaban los tres, Bass habia soportado el peso durante la explosion, todos se abrazaron felices y contentos de que por fin esto habia finalizado de una vez.

Mientras en la red de los pet, todos los navis estaban reunidos; hasta la aparicion de Megaman que despues de las felicitaciones, se giro.

Megaman: Tranquila, no te haran nada...

Aparecio una navi parecida a el pero de color base era el blanco y poseia una larga cabellera de color negro con ojos azules.

Roll y Medichan: ¿Quien es esa?...

Ella se escondio detras de Megaman

Megaman: No asustarla... es Sarah, mi hermana...

Todos: Tu hermana...

Megaman: Por lo visto, antes de que nacieramos Lan y yo mama tambien hiba a tener gemelas pero una de ellas murio y su alma se quedo dentro de Blue... aquella fue el alma que uso Gregar para hacer que se convirtiera en una Gregar y al romperse... papa la recontruyo como debia ser...

Sarah(colorada): Siento... todo esto...

Protoman: No creo que se atrevan a llevarte la contraria...

Todos se asustaron

Sarah: Gracias...

Todos volvieron a sus casas y a sus que haceres en la ahora tranquila ciudad de ACDC; Bass, Blue y Lan volvieron con sus padres que los esperaban intranquilos, ambos fueron abrazados.

Blue: Mama...

Mama: Por fin vuelves a casa, cariño

Bass: Señores Hikari... quisiera ya que, se ha acabado esto y Blue me ha humanizado demasiado; ¿pudiera quedarme bajo su techo?

Papa: Siempre seras bienvenido

Y la familia, ya que habia sido reunida; volvio completa a su hogar y el rocio de la noche hizo que se iluminara la gran estatua de las que resonaron palabras de agradecimiento

FIN


End file.
